Resident Evil: Group Thearpy PART II
by Misfit Outlaw
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Resident Evil: Group Thearpy"..... review or, uh... suffer complications during.. something? Nevermind. just review...grrr


disclaimer: We don't own anything that has to do with Resident Evil, don't sue, we sick. no moolah  
  
  
  
RESIDENT EVIL: GROUP THEARPY -- PART 2  
  
  
  
  
  
By: FOXFIRE and ERIC DRAVEN  
  
Sign up sheet:  
  
Leon Kennedy  
  
Claire Redfield  
  
Steve (monster) Burnside  
  
Alfred Ashford  
  
Alexia Ashford  
  
Alexander Ashford  
  
Zombie  
  
Hunter  
  
Jill V.  
  
Nemesis  
  
A. Wesker  
  
Barry Burton  
  
Resident Therapists: Mr. Jon Dough Mrs. Jayne Dough  
  
Today's session: Coping with our feelings  
  
GROUP THERAPY ROOM - DAY  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
I hope everybody got some cake.  
  
Nemesis looks up from the cake  
  
NEMESIS  
  
(GARBLED) stars...  
  
Mr. Dough glares at Nemesis  
  
MRS. DOUGH  
  
Well, if everyone would take their seats, I would like to welcome a new friend to the circle.  
  
Barry Burton walks slowly into the room, the door suddenly slams shut. A locking device can be heard.  
  
ALFRED  
  
What the hell...??  
  
BARRY  
  
What is this?  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
This is a thearpy group Barry, remember? You, uh, *just* signed up not more then an hour ago.  
  
BARRY  
  
What?  
  
MRS. DOUGH  
  
Uh, please. Just take a seat.  
  
Mrs. Dough beckons to an open seat by Wesker  
  
BARRY  
  
M'Kay  
  
Barry takes his seat, Wesker slowly scoots away from him, getting too close to Hunter who growls.  
  
WESKER  
  
Eee.  
  
Barry eyes him. There is a nervous silence in the room.  
  
WESKER  
  
What the hell are you staring at tubby?  
  
BARRY  
  
Look you--  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Okay! Can I get a volenteer please? Barry since your new, would you like to go?  
  
BARRY  
  
What is this?  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Your just supposed to tell us how you are feeling.  
  
BARRY  
  
About?  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Anything.  
  
BARRY  
  
Well... I'm, uh, kinda hungry.  
  
Barry reaches into his fanny pack (a purple powerpuff girls pack with gold foil trim) and pulls out a turkey sandwich... On rye.  
  
Alfred watches. His left eye twitching.  
  
ALEXANDER  
  
(MUFFELED) What's that? Fooood I smell? I've missed my last three feedings. I'm quite.....ravenous...  
  
Barry tears off a chuck and throws it at Alexanders feet. Being chained and quite unbalanced, Alexander bends down and viciously tries to get the chunk with his teeth. Alexia looks flustered.  
  
ALEXIA  
  
God daddy, your embrassing me! Have a little dignity!  
  
ALEXANDER  
  
(MUFFLED) Quiet Bitch! I'm lucky if you change me twice a week! Let alone feed me!  
  
Alexia blushes and hides her face in her hands  
  
ALFRED  
  
Don't call her a bitch, Old Man!  
  
ALEXANDER  
  
(MUFFELED YELL) F you! Oooh, you little homo!  
  
Leon makes kissing gestures toward Alfred, and licks his hands for some reason...  
  
ALFRED  
  
I am not gay!  
  
ALEXIA  
  
You're... not?  
  
ALFRED  
  
Nooo. What are you talking about?  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Ok, let's just move on  
  
ALFRED  
  
No wait! Do I come off as gay or something?  
  
Alexander chews part of the chunk into a mush and spits across the room hitting Jill in the face.  
  
JILL  
  
You sick OLD F--  
  
Mr. Dough interupts her.  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Please Jill, I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'm pretty sure he meant to hit another. Perhaps Zombie.  
  
ZOMBIE  
  
Hey!  
  
Hunter runs over to Jill and stars licking the goo off her face.  
  
JILL  
  
Get him off!! Get him off!!  
  
Wesker jumps out of him chair, tipping it over. He draws a 9mm and aims it at Hunter  
  
WESKER  
  
Hands off my woman!  
  
JILL  
  
What?  
  
WESKER  
  
That's right. Don't you remember our night of passion?  
  
JILL  
  
What?? Eww! I'd never touch you!  
  
Alfred jumps up, accidently knocking Alexia over. She falls over on the floor.  
  
Alfred takes out his 30.06 bolt action Remington with a magnifying scope.  
  
ALFRED  
  
Put down the gun!  
  
WESKER  
  
What? Where the hell were you hiding that?!  
  
ALFRED  
  
That's not important. Now PUT DOWN THE GUN.  
  
Wesker  
  
No!  
  
Hunter has stopped licking Jill and is watching with fear. Steve grabs Claire as if to protect her and she shoves him away.  
  
STEVE  
  
I'm just trying to protect you!  
  
CLAIRE  
  
What? Those guns are probably not even loaded.  
  
A shot rings out, hitting Zombie.  
  
ALFRED  
  
Sorry, my fault.  
  
ZOMBIE  
  
Aw crap, you know I can only take so many bullets.. you know.  
  
Leon reaches out as if to comfort him.  
  
ZOMBIE  
  
Back off fruity. I don't play butt-darts  
  
ALFRED  
  
Now, PUT DOWN THE GUN.  
  
WESKER  
  
I'm NOT putting the gun down!  
  
ALFRED  
  
PUT DOWN THE GUN!  
  
WESKER  
  
I'm AIN'T puttin' down the gun!  
  
ALFRED  
  
PUT DOWN THE GUN!  
  
WESKER  
  
Stop saying that!!  
  
ALFRED  
  
PUT THE GUN DOWN!  
  
WESKER  
  
Damn it! That's a fancy way of saying 'Put down the gun'!  
  
ALFRED  
  
PUT DOWN THE GUN!  
  
Wesker lets out a frustrated moan.  
  
WESKER  
  
Say it one more time and--  
  
Wesker grabs Hunter by the neck pulling him to his chest and putting the gun to his temple.  
  
WESKER  
  
I'll blow his freakin' brains out!  
  
Hunter whines and begins crying uncontrollably. Barry watches from seat, slowly nodding off.  
  
ALFRED  
  
GIVE ME THE GUN  
  
Flustered, Wesker stamps his feet and throws Hunter aside, chucking the gun at Alfred, only to have it hit Alexia who once again falls to the floor, she screams. Alexander chuckles. Alfred picks the gun up and checks the chamber.  
  
ALFRED  
  
This is empty! I knew you were all talk.  
  
WESKER  
  
You expect me to bring a loaded weapon to a thearpy session? Your just beggin' for mass homicide.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement. Except Barry who is asleep by now. Jill perks up.  
  
JILL  
  
Hey, where the hell is Nemesis?  
  
Everyone becomes quiet and there is a munching sound coming from the snack table. Nemesis looks up, all the snacks are gone.  
  
WESKER  
  
Oh, great. He even ate my ..special.. brownies.. I was saving those...  
  
Mr. Dough arches an eyebrow. Wesker shuts up and goes to sit down only to fall and trip over the fallen chairs' legs causing him to fall on his bottom. Everyone breaks into laughter, easing the tension.. Until he gets up and puts his chair back upright...and sits once more...Nemesis almost dances back to his chair, humming a cheery tune.  
  
ALFRED  
  
Why the hell is he so happy?  
  
WESKER  
  
I don't know! I'm sure it wasn't the brownies though....Why are you all looking at me like that??  
  
Nemesis falls out of the chair and giggles.  
  
MRS. DOUGH  
  
Um, will someone help him to his chair?  
  
Nemesis suddenly gets up and hurls himself out the window falling four stories to the streets below. Only to get up and get hit by a semi....He's gone.. Everyone, except the Ashfords who are arguing among themselves and Barry....who is still asleep, watch from the window, Hunter mourns his passing.  
  
JILL  
  
Well, that's the end of that. That's the highlight of my day.  
  
Jill gleefully walks back to her seat and sits down. Wesker sits back down snickering.  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
That's horrible, everyone please take your seat.  
  
Everyone does.  
  
Mr. Dough scratches Nemesis' name off the sign up sheet... After a long silence, Mr. Dough speaks up.  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Well, he was never here.... got it?  
  
everyone nervously glances around.  
  
MR. DOUGH  
  
Anyway, who's next?  
  
  
  
END PART 2 


End file.
